prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainsley Whitly
Ainsley Whitly is a TV journalist for ADN. Her father is also a seriel killer. Pilot. Early Life One day in 1998 a police officer came to their house, responding to a prank. This led to the arrest of her father, Dr. Martin Whitly as it was discovered he was the serial killer The Surgeon. Pilot. Season 1 Ainsley Whitly is walking in the park with her brother who is just spend fired from his job at the FBI. She is interrupted by a work call and excuses herself. Days later she has dinner with her mother and brother. It turns out they are both working on the same case. Malcolm Bright reluctantly informs their mother there is a copycat of their father. Her mother is visibly upset and excuses herself. Pilot. Not long after Ainsley finds herself reporting on the case her brother had solved. Her mother had been at the social party, that had turned out to been harboring Carter Berkhead who attempted to kill his wife. Pilot. Ainsley was contacted by her mother for an early breakfast along with her brother. However, she had to leave when hearing about a murder on the upper East-side. She rushed down to the building's location and began reporting. Presumably running into her brother who was also there. Later that day she was contacted by the hospital after her brother had received a serious poisonous snake-bite. She arrived the next morning only to find him checking himself out. She also discovered he was in contact with their father who had left him multiple messages. She warned him not to get involved with him. Annihilator. Jessica tracks her down, demanding to know why she was not informed that Malcolm was seeing his father again. Ainsley exclaim she's sick of getting in the middle of them, and demands they work it out together. Fear Response. Ainsley calls her brother demanding to know what's going on with the rest of her family, and leaves an angry voicemail when he declines to pick up. Later she comes into her mother's walk-in closet to find her possibly drunk in front of her mirror. She confesses to the fight between her and Malcolm, insisting it was a huge one. Ainsley basically tells her mother to get it together, and both of them should cut their father out of their lives because he's causing too much drama. Designer Complicity. Ainsley was able to convince her father to free it to a sitdown interview with her. Consistency had never asked for anything from him in her life. Later she said the good news with her boyfriend Jin while going over questions to ask. That night while at dinner she informed her mother and brother of her intentions with the interview. Both are upset and neither of them wanted her to do it after her mother started berating her Ainsley stormed off. All Souls and Sadists. Later Jin insisted she take a tiny break while they made out, but was interrupted by her mother. After showing her boyfriend away, informed her daughter she did not want this going any further and had talked to her boss's boss's boss, and the interview would hunger be taking place. Ainsley was furious with her mother from meddling in her business. All Souls and Sadists. Ainsley was at the hospital with Jin, wanting to be with him during his recovery. It during her down time she was persistently going over and editing the footage she got from her interview with her father a week earlier. Unbeknownst to her Jin woke up and called her over. The two joked both relieved he was doing better. Later when walking through the halls she saw two police officers and knowing something was amok she called her brother demanding answers. She refused to be scooped by CNN. She went into Jin's room and complained about the officers, knowing that there was a story and soon became overexcited at the thought of having a piece to immediately follow up the story about her father. The next day her brother finally called her back and want her to get out of the hospital. She realized the two officers were away from their post and upon inspecting the room she saw one dead officer and a dead victim, with the killer in the bathroom. As she turned upon her shoes made noise and he followed her. Malcolm insisted she get inside the locked room, and police were already on their way. With only a coffee pot to defend herself she was lucky when the police showed up when they did, though the Keller got away. Later when she went to go tell Jan what happened he was hurt and angry at her for recording his life-saving surgery for the TV news special. He broke up with her for her ambition, and without telling him her ordeal she left the room in silence. Not long after she was outside reporting her would-be killer in the hospital. Family Friend. Ainsley was excited to finally have her interview with her father come to light. After broadcasting as she relentlessly called her brother for information who continuously centered a voicemail. She soon arrived at her mother's apartment to hoard of reporters but refused to give them a scoop, insisting it if she had a quote it would go to her own news network. Once inside she soon got into a fight with her mom, while she insisted she was changing the narrative, her mom only felt guilty for her father's victims and their families. Storming out Ainsley took back the alcohol she had given her mother is a gift. Afterwards, she was surprised to find her mother had done an impromptu interview offering $1 million dollar award for information. She apparently returned to her mom's place while they sat in silence waiting for Malcolm. Silent Night. Ainsley was walking and talking with one of her producers following the interview of her father. They are on the way to a board meeting where her producer wanted to hurt to further explore her serial killer father but actually wanted to explore the families and the victims. She was interrupted by a phone call from her mother, to which she reluctantly agreed to come over. There she was shocked to find out her brother Malcolm had been kidnapped by the serial killer Paul Lazar. Having just heard the news it was still Ainsley who was comforting her mother. While looking over some photos of Paul's house she recognized an angel figurine she had received from her imaginary friend as a child. She always thought Mr. boots wasn't real because when she had followed him to the basement he just disappeared. They're interrupted by a man coming out of that same location in the basement building with an ax. He chased them both to the house having somehow disabled the power. Ainsley got caught with the web in and it left her head and face very bloody. They barricaded themselves in the bathroom, and before he could break through their brother's voice rang out. Not long after her brother returned victorious. Alone Time. Notes * Back in the 1990s, her father was one of the worst, a notorious serial killer called “''The Surgeon''.” Pilot. * Malcolm killed Paul Lazar after he attempted to murder his mother and her. Alone Time. * Had an imaginary friend after her father went to prison, named Mr. Boots, who gifted her a small angel. He turned out to be Paul Lazar. Alone Time. * Graduated from Columbia Journalism School. Eye of the Needle. Trivia * Tom Payne is 11 years older than Halston Sage who plays his sister. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:ADN